


Take It Or Leave It

by Pennywiser135



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Oneshot, Season/Series 01, Slash, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, implied weecest, just your run of the mill porn, samdean - Freeform, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennywiser135/pseuds/Pennywiser135
Summary: Oneshot. Set in season one or two. Sam confronts Dean about his jealousy. They bang it out.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Take It Or Leave It

Sam was sitting in an uncomfortable chair in the corner of their motel room (which had a colourful seventies theme). For the last three hours he'd been doing research, looking for new gigs. 

So far, he'd found three. One of which he was already sure must be a werewolf, and two of which seemed ghosty. But they were worth checking out all the same. That was three people dead already, of course.

Sam glanced up at Dean, who was sitting on one of the beds. His legs splayed over horrible purple and orange sheets. A few hours ago, he'd told Sam he would start on his own research as well. 

And sure, he occasionally checked one of the books piled up next to him, or made a note when he found something interesting. But mostly he was listening to his music, as usual. Sam could hear faint music coming from Dean's ear-buds all the way across the room. And he'd noticed him mouthing the words to his favourite songs. That always made Sam smile.

Apart from that, the room had been quiet that afternoon. Sam appreciated these kind of silences between them. It was comfortable. With others he found silence to be awkward. Not with Dean. Even so, he broke it. There was something gnawing at his mind.

"Hey, Dean? Can we talk?" He asked. But Dean hadn't heard him. He was nodding his head and his eyes were closed. Sam sighed, and raised his voice. "Dean!" he near shouted. That did it. 

Dean's head jerked up and he surveyed Sam with a confused look on his face. He yanked his earbuds out of his ears and raised his eyebrows. "What?" He asked, impatiently. Sam rolled his eyes and repeated himself. "I wanna talk about something." Dean was about to reply with some stupid joke, but he could tell that this was serious from the look on his brothers' face. "Okay. What is it?"

Sam took a deep breath. He didn't really know where to start. "Don't think I haven't noticed, Dean." He looked right into his brothers' eyes. But he didn't sound angry or accusatory. It was his usual quiet, compassionate voice. Dean looked taken aback. "Dude, you're gonna have to elaborate, cause I'm lost here." 

Sam smiled in spite of himself. Then he said, a little more defiantly, "The jealousy." Dean looked like that didn't clear anything up. But Sam thought he saw something shift in his eyes. There was foreboding. Deep down, Dean didn't want to have this conversation.

"I've seen you- I mean- whenever I get kind of, close, to a girl we meet on a hunt."  
Sam didn't know if he was even speaking in full sentences. He just spoke at the speed of his mind and didn't try to think too much. Because if he thought about what he was saying he would probably shut up.

Dean didn't say anything. His eyes had widened slightly, though, and he appeared to have stiffened. So Sam kept going.

"I notice how you react, I mean, I always notice you. It's in your eyes, I think. The way you stare." Sam's hands were shaking, and he kept scratching his arms nervously. "Like with Sarah. You kept telling me you liked her, and to- uh- to marry her. You know, you laugh it off, but I could tell. You were jealous." 

At this point Dean looked slightly panicked, and as soon as Sam stopped talking he jumped to the defense. "Alright, look, Sammy you've got it wrong. Sorry, but-"

Sam cut him off before he could say any more. He held up his hands and said "Dean, I'm not blaming you! It's not just your jealousy, it's mine too. Man, with you and Cassie, you don't wanna know how jealous I was. And I can't control it. Hell, every time you flirt with some random girl at a bar, I get jealous. It's not normal." Dean deflated again, but kept quiet. It seemed he didn't know what to say.

"Look," Sam continued "we both know what it was like before I left for Stanford. This thing between us, it's just always been there, De. And then I screwed it all up. I mean, I was with Jessica and you were with, uh, whoever you've been with. But ever since we've been together again, I've felt it. It's still here, Dean. Is- is that how you feel, too?"

Sam's eyes were tearing up, and incredibly needy as he looked at his brother. Dean stood up in a laboured way, and Sam shot up from his chair. They both took a step towards each other. After what felt like forever, Dean answered. "Yeah. That's how I feel too, Sammy." His voice breaking somewhat.

Sam let out the breath he'd been holding, relieved. "Okay". He let out a shaky laugh. Dean smiled back, though his eyes glistened.  
"Okay. So, then? I mean, we gotta make a choice. We could decide to try to move on, and live normal lives." 

Dean was the one laughing now. "Yeah, like normal lives were ever an option." He said. Sam felt tingling in his fingers. His stomach was full of butterflies. "Or," he said, his tone playful yet hesitant, eyes boring into Dean's. "We could just say screw it?"

Neither of them said anything for a moment. It felt like the air between them was full of static. Then, "Screw it".

Dean's mouth crashed into Sam's desperately, his hands reaching up and grabbing on to his brothers' hair. This was the first time they'd kissed in years, and Sam felt like he was a teenager again. The last few years just fell away, and Dean was his first love. His only love. The only one who mattered.

Sam didn't realise they'd been moving, until Dean pushed him up against the wall. The motel room was full of the sounds of sloppy kissing, moaning and the ruffling of clothes. 

Sam's' hands moved from Dean's neck and started peeling of his clothes. Then he shrugged off his own jacket. His head was having a hard time formulating any thoughts at all, except Dean and now. 

Though his legs felt like jelly, Sam managed to flip his -now shirtless- brother around. Dean's head thudded against the wall, but he didn't seem to care. Sam kissed down his neck, to his chest and knelt down in front him. He fumbled with Dean's belt. It couldn't happen fast enough. He pushed down his brother's boxer briefs and admired Dean's dripping cock. It was just as he remembered it to be.

Dean grinned. "Seems you got me real excited, Sammy." He grabbed a fistful of his baby brothers' hair again, and guided him down. Not that Sam needed it. He started sucking eagerly, hollowing his cheeks and looking up at Dean. 

"God damn, Sammy. Fuck, you're so hot. Oh. I've missed this." Dean said between shaky breaths. Sam hummed in approval, and he heard Dean moan. He bobbed lower this time, until he felt coarse hair brush his nose. The sounds Dean was making were getting Sam's' cock painfully hard. But he was loving this too much. He circled Dean's head with his tongue and swallowed before going down again. And he was rewarded by a strangled "Fuck. Ahh" from Dean.

A few moments later, Sam was pulled off of his brothers' dick and onto one of the narrow motel beds. They kicked off their jeans and boots, breathing heavily. Dean hovered over Sam, hands on either side of is head. He gave Sam a quick, but needy kiss, before slowly moving down. Sam's breath hitched as Dean spread his legs for him, pressing them up against his stomach. 

"How long's it been since someone did this to you, Sammy? God, I bet you've been horny as hell, huh?" But Dean didn't give time for him to answer. Sam let out a loud moan as Dean swooped down and started rimming him. Sam's mind went blank. It had been too long. One hand held the back of Dean's head, and the other was pumping his own cock without any real rhythm. He couldn't concentrate on anything but his big brothers' tongue up his ass. 

Sam couldn't hear the noises he was making, but he knew he must be making them, because Dean chuckled from between his legs. Which turned Sam on even more. But it was too much. If Dean didn't stop he was going to come, right then and there.

So he groped for Dean's shoulder, pushing him back slightly. He looked up at Sam, his lips pink and glistening. "I need you." Sam begged. Dean moved up and kissed him again, then backed away and said "Not yet. I gotta stretch you first." 

Sam whined loudly. (In a way that would be embarrassing in any other situation)  
"Deaann! I've waited too long for this. I want your cock." He spread his legs even wider, and grinded against Dean. Who chuckled again.  
"Well, that's ridiculously hot, but you gotta be patient. I don't wanna hurt you." Sam huffed at that, and Dean grinned back. "Won't take long." He promised.

Dean got to work, going finger by finger. Sam writhed, arching his back and trying to control his breathing. It was too good. He'd almost forgotten how much he loved it. When it was just him and Dean. The only two people in the world. 

Sam clawed at Dean, pulling him back up to meet his lips. "Now. I'm ready. C'mon." He implored. So Dean lined himself up with Sam, and looked him in the eyes as he slowly pushed in. Sam gasped, hands on the back of Dean's neck. He felt complete again. His big brother inside him, right where he was supposed to be. 

"God, so tight." Dean grunted, as he started moving. Sam moaned, trying to control himself enough to reply "Yeah. You weren't there to keep me used". Dean laughed at that, but Sam could tell it had turned him on by the way he was breathing. 

The stretch was incredible. Sam felt like his whole body was on fire. But it still wasn't enough. "Faster, Dean. C'mon. Fuck me." His brother let out a shaky laugh. "You read my mind." He said in between thrusts. 

So he quickened the pace. Now the room was full of the loud sound of skin slapping on skin. Sam lifted his legs onto Dean's back, clutching to him for dear life, nails scratching into his shoulder blades. Unable to restrain himself, Sam tugged at his own aching cock.

Dean buried his head in Sam's neck, breathing into his ear. "Ah, Sammy. Yeah. Oh, Fuck." Followed by a string of other profanities. Dean grabbed at Sam's thigh, gripping hard enough to leave bruises. He pulled Dean impossibly closer, arching his back. "Oh, God!" Sam moaned. "I'm close. Oh, my God. I'm so close!" Sam felt tears in his eyes. The pure ecstasy seemed to much for him to contain. He was going to burst. 

"Yeah? Yeah? You gonna come for me? Gonna be a good boy?" Dean asked, through grunts and heavy breathing. That tipped Sam over the edge. With his loudest moan yet, he came in white ribbons all over the both of them. 

He sighed in relief, but couldn't hear it over the ringing in his ears. He felt dazed, yet sensitive, as Dean continued to pound into him. His body was limp and his hole felt abused, but he loved it. And more than anything, he wanted to make Dean come, too.

Which, seconds later, he did. With a strangled groan and another "Fuck", he spilled deep inside of Sam. Dean went limp now, too. Arms giving way beneath him, he flopped down on the bed next to Sam. His flaccid cock slid easily out of Sam's spent hole.

They settled on the sweat-soaked bed, Dean's arm around Sam. They wanted to clean up the drying come on their bellies, but they were both too tired to get up. Dean let out a thin laugh, still catching his breath.  
"Oh, Sammy, I'm real glad we're back to normal." His voice content. Sam turned on his side, head on his big brothers' chest. "Yeah, me too" he replied quietly, ready for sleep. "I missed you, Dean." He sounded sad and happy at the same time.

Dean stroked Sam's arm with his thumb, and kissed the top of his head. "Yeah." Then, after a moment of silence, "Love you." Dean closed his eyes, about to drift off himself. And just before he lost consciousness, he heard Sam whisper "Love you, too, De."

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --


End file.
